The Florist
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Fluff/Romance] Summary: Love at 1st sight is always making people fly so high. Eventhough, he don't know anything about him. Love is so blind, but yet feel so wonderful.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: The Flourist**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : K+  
Cast: YunJae  
Genre : Fluff, romance  
Length this chapter : 4 pages MsW**

* * *

"_Aish~ arasseo nuna_! Aku akan segera kesana." Dumel Yunho pada kakak perempuannya yang cerewet ketika _nuna_-nya menelpon Yunho untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keponakan perempuannya yang baru lahir itu. Yunho bahkan harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai fotografi di studio foto karena ia mendapat kabar bahwa _nuna_-nya sudah melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik. Yunho ikut senang dengan kelahiran malaikat kecil itu

"Bawakan keponakanmu sesuatu! Kau tahu? Keponakanmu itu sangat cantik! Jadi berikan yang terbaik untuknya, Jung Yunho!" perintah _nuna_ Yunho di sambungan telepon. Yunho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Aish~ arachi!"_ jawab Yunho malas lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Yunho mengacak rambutnya perlahan karena dia tidak tahu harus membawa apa. Boneka Barbie? Nah, itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan bayi baru lahir sebuah boneka. Permen dan coklat? Ok, itu konyol. Mungkin sebuah _dress?_ Berpikirlah yang rasional, Jung Yunho! Yunho berpikir keras sambil terus berjalan di sepanjang jalan pusat pertokoan di Gangnam.

"_Kamsahamnida."_ Suara lembut seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya membuat Yunho mendongakan kepalanya. Yunho terdiam ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu cantik dan rupawan tersenyum pada pelanggannya yang baru saja keluar dari tokonya. Senyumnya benar-benar membuat Yunho merasa terbang ke langit.

Kulitnya yang putih begitu kontras dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Hidungnya mancung dan runcing. Senyumnya.. benar-benar membuat dada Yunho berdebar tidak karuan. Orang itu masuk kembali ke dalam toko bunganya. Yunho menatap papan nama toko itu. _'Kim's Flower'_

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko itu. Mungkin ia akan membeli sebuket bunga untuk keponakannya yang cantik itu dan berkesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan laki-laki cantik itu.

"Selamat datang." Sapa orang itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Yunho yang membuat Yunho, tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot. Orang itu mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat pelanggannya tersenyum lebar seperti itu

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya orang itu dengan suara lembutnya. Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Ah –uhm.. aku –aku mau membeli bunga untuk bayi yang baru lahir. Apa boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Yunho gugup. Orang itu tersenyum dan menggangguk mengerti. Ya Tuhan, senyumnya benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantung Jung Yunho.

"Tentu." Jawab orang itu mulai mencari-cari bunga yang dia butuhkan. Yunho memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Tanpa sadar, Yunho tersenyum lagi melihat betapa lembutnya pembawaan orang itu. " –ah iya, laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Perempuan." Jawab Yunho masih memperhatikan orang itu. Orang itu mengangguk mengiyakan sambil mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga _carnation_ yang melambangkan kasih sayang dan berwarna _soft pink_ yang cocok dengan _image_ perempuan.

"Dia pasti sangat cantik." Ucap orang itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dan tersenyum. Yunho tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat senyum manis itu. Manik mata Yunho perlahan bergerak menatap mata besar dan hitam orang itu.

"Cantik.. sangat cantik sepertimu."

"Huh?"

"Ah –_aniya!_ Tidak.. aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Maaf." Ucap Yunho gugup ketika tadi tanpa sadar dia mengatakan sesuatu secara spontan yang membuat orang itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Orang itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bisa tunggu di sofa sana." Ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk sofa putih yang terletak di salah satu sudut tokonya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap sofa itu, lalu kembali menatap orang itu.

"_Aniya,_ tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka.. berdiri." Jawab Yunho lagi-lagi secara spontan. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot sekarang.

"Oh.. baiklah." Jawab orang itu sambil kembali mencari bunga aster warna putih yang melambangkan kecantikan, keindahan, dan cinta. Bunga yang cocok untuk malaikat kecil yang baru lahir itu. Orang itu berjalan di sekitar tokonya mencari bunga yang lain. Yunho terus mengekor di belakangnya. Orang itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ketika menyadari Yunho terus mengikutinya.

Setelah selesai mencari bunga-bunga yang dibutuhkannya, orang itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dimana plastik mika, kertas krep warna warni, dan pita-pita ada di meja kerjanya. Orang itu mulai merangkai bunga-bunganya dengan cekatan. Yunho berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dan menatap kagum dengan kelihaian tangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau duduk?" tanya orang itu sedikit khawatir karena sedari tadi pelanggannya terus berdiri. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Ucap Yunho sambil memperhatikan meja kerja pemilik toko bunga itu. Manik matanya menangkap setumpuk kartu nama yang ada di atas meja. Dengan cepat, Yunho mengambil satu kartu nama itu.

'Kim Jaejoong'

Yunho membaca nama pemilik toko itu kemudian tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot. Nama yang bagus. Pikir Yunho sambil memasukkan kartu nama itu ke saku belakang jeans nya.

Orang itu mempercepat gerakan tangannya agar pelanggannya tidak terlalu lama menunggu. Setelah 5 menit berlalu, akhirnya buket bunga itu sudah selesai. Warna yang _soft_ pada bunga-bunga itu memberikan kesan ketenangan tersendiri dan setiap bunga memiliki makna yang berbeda-beda. Tapi pada intinya, makna itu adalah kecantikan, kesederhanaan, dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Orang itu begitu pandai merangkai bunga. Ini adalah _masterpiece._

Orang itu menyerahkan buket bunganya pada Yunho. Yunho mangambil buket bunga itu sambil tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang karena pelanggannya puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yunho terpikirkan sesuatu hal.

"Apa boleh aku mengambil kartu ucapannya juga?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk kartu ucapan yang beragam itu. Orang itu menatap kartu-kartu ucapan yang tergantung.

"Oh tentu saja. Silahkan pilih sesuai selera." Jawab orang itu. Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati kartu ucapan itu. Yunho mengambil dua buah kartu ucapan, kemudian berjalan kembali mendekati meja kerja pemilik toko.

"Boleh pinjam pulpennya?" tanya Yunho. Orang itu langsung memberikan pulpen yang diminta Yunho. Yunho menuliskan kata-kata di dalam kartu ucapan itu untuk keponakannya. Yunho tersenyum ketika membayangkan wajah malaikat kecil itu walaupun dia belum pernah melihatnya. Kemudian Yunho melanjutkan menulis kata-kata di kartu yang satunya lagi. Pemilik toko mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat pelanggannya membawa dua buah kartu ucapan, sedangkan ia hanya memesan satu buket bunga.

"Apa aku boleh meminta setangkai bunga mawar merahnya? Semuanya akan kubayar." Ucap Yunho lagi yang membuat pemilik toko mengangguk mengiyakan lalu mencari setangkai bunga mawar merah yang diminta pelanggannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghiasnya?" tanya pemilik toko ketika setangkai bunga mawar merah sudah ada di dalam genggamannya. Yunho mendongakan kepalanya ketika ia begitu serius dengan kartu ucapannya. Yunho tersenyum. Entah Yunho menyadarinya atau tidak, kedua pipi pemilik toko tiba-tiba saja memerah ketika Yunho tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Yunho sambil mengambil setangkai mawar merah yang dipegang oleh pemilik toko. Yunho menyimpan setangkai bunga mawar merah itu di atas kartu ucapan yang tadi dia tulis di atas meja karena dia agak kesulitan untuk mengambil uang di dalam dompetnya ketika tangan kirinya membawa buket bunga untuk keponakannya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucap Yunho setelah ia menyerahkan dua lembar 10.000 won. Pemilik toko menatap Yunho terkejut.

"Tapi, ini terlalu banyak." Pemilik toko beruasaha menolak. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko bunga itu.

"_Ka –kamsahamnida." _Ucap pemilik toko menjadi gugup.

Wajah pemilik toko itu tiba-tiba saja terasa hangat dan memerah hingga telinga, kemudian ia berdecak pelan ketika Yunho sudah keluar dari tokonya.

"_Such a flirt."_ Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memasukan uangnya ke dalam mesin kasir, namun tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya.

"Bunga mawarnya!" ucap pemilik toko panik. Ia mengambil bunga mawar itu bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada pelanggannya tadi. Namun tiba-tiba saja pergerakannya terhenti ketika dia melihat kartu ucapan yang terbuka.

Manik matanya menangkap kata yang di tulis tangan itu. Dia yakin, kalau dia melihat namanya tertera disana.

To: Kim Jaejoong

Kim Jaejoong, nama yang terasa manis untuk bisa selalu kuucap.

Kim Jaejoong, bahkan lebih indah jika disandingkan semua bunga yang ada di dalam tokomu.

Kim Jaejoong, kecantikan yang sempurna.

Kim Jaejoong, mungkin ini terdengar gila.

Kim Jaejoong, tapi ini rasanya sangat nyata.

Kim Jaejoong, aku telah jatuh hati padamu.

Kim Jaejoong, kau adalah bunga di hatiku ;)

Jung Yunho

+82-5600-21XXX

Jaejoong tertawa pelan ketika membaca kartu ucapan itu. Jung Yunho. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu seperti itu. Membuat dadanya berdebar hebat tidak karuan. Belum pernah dia merasakan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini.. sangat baru bagi Jaejoong. Mungkin, setelah ini Jaejoong akan menelponnya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan mawar merah yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Perlahan, ia mencium kelopak bunganya yang harum sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian tersenyum ketika membayangkan wajah pelanggannya yang tampan –Jung Yunho.

Mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta, gairah, romantisme, keindahan, dan juga pujian. Bunga yang sangat tepat untuk bisa mendeklarasikan cintanya pada seseorang. Jaejoong masih menatap bunga mawar itu sambil terus tersenyum.

"Jung Yunho.." gumam Jaejoong pelan, namun setelahnya ia berdecak pelan. Jaejoong mencari sebuah sebuah vas kecil dan meletakan bunga mawar itu di dalamnya. Hanya setangkai bunga mawar. _Just the only one._ Jaejoong masih menatap bunga mawar itu. Jaejoong tersenyum lagi sambil mencium pelan kelopak bunganya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali pada pekerjaannya.

* * *

Mungkin mawar merah memang terlihat indah dan menawan. Tapi, sepertinya orang-orang lupa akan duri yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melukai keduanya. Bunga mawar yang misterius. Bunga mawar yang memberikan dua karakter yang berbeda. Keindahan dan juga rasa sakit.

========= FIN =========

annyeong~ ^^ 1st thing.. thanks for all your excitement with my stories :')

my notif is just being raped by all of ur wonderful review! :'D I'm so touched that reader in here like and enjoy my ffs.. I'm just feel shocked that you all actually read my ffs~~ thank you so much! #deepbow

so here, I'll give you my last post for today! ^^ but don't worry, this is still not even half of my ffs collection yet ;) so I'll post my another ffs in the next day~

and fyi, this ff has the sequel~ the title is A Murderer of Love which I'll post in the next day~~

thank you so much~! I love you all~ 3


End file.
